Server computers are commonly configured without any type of video display device. Because these configurations do not have a display, they are sometimes referred to as being “headless.” In headless configurations, it can be difficult to manage the security, performance, and configuration of server computers. As a result, headless server computers might be less secure, operate less performantly, or be more difficult to configure than non-headless configurations. This can result in the inefficient utilization of computing resources.
Other types of computing devices that are equipped with video displays, such as wireless mobile phones, can present safety issues by virtue of the availability of their displays in certain scenarios. For example, a user might become distracted by the display of a wireless mobile device while driving a motor vehicle. This can have serious consequences both for the driver and for other drivers in the vicinity.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.